Pinolo
by Val-Creative
Summary: Syaoran released a tensed breath between his thin lips, spanning the fingers in his right hand over a stone keep wall, and considered his options. Before Tokyo Arc. Shounen ai. PWP. FaiSyaoran challenge.


-

-

-

_Geppetto Country_

The guards of the castle were closing in fast.

Syaoran released a tensed breath between his thin lips, spanning the fingers in his right hand over a stone keep, and considered his options.

There were three winding torch-lit corridors to choose from— one led to his group's freedom, another swarmed with more armor clad guards with long spears, and the last led into the town's legendary 'Abyss-Of-No-Return™' normally set in place for the thieves running amok and desiring escape once they were done raiding the treasure room. The majestic castle on the outskirts of the village had considered the travelers 'thieves' once Sakura touched her glowing white feather in the corner of the low lit room half buried between a variety of expensive gold trinkets and silver coins. Once she had taken it into herself, several things occurred simultaneously.

Sakura had fallen unconscious into Kurogane's arms. The items in the treasure room had started flashing a purplish color at an alarming rate. The shadows of tallish masculine figures appeared down the hall but instead of the heavy padding sounds of polished army boots that the outside men made against the cobblestone street— there came a series of many strange wooden clinking mechanical noises.

The guards had not been human— not with such obviously carved limbs that jerked horribly, the smell of smoke coming out of their jaws as they soundlessly screamed, and unblinking protruding painted eyes of white and blue colors.

"I guess this is a suitable response to anyone breaking and entering." Fai quipped with a sunny smile, nevertheless carrying the sleeping girl bridal-style when Kurogane handed her over to him; the ninja ordered the small white creature in his shirt to form his katana as they all ran for it.

Somewhere on the third floor, as Kurogane fought hard against the frightening puppet men, the teenage boy heard Fai stop running. Both expecting and fearing the worst, Syaoran slowed himself down and gawked at the tiny china skin doll in the blonde man's arms. It was barely as tall as the length of his lower arm with short light brown hair and glassy green eyes the same shade as Sakura's as well as wearing identical looking clothes. They had forgotten about the miserable fable of the feather.

Whoever got too close in contact with it. . .

Dazedly, Syaoran clutched the doll against his chest with his left arm with a gentle motion and stared down into the cherubic pale face, feeling something hot and revolting churn in his stomach hopelessly. "_Sakura…hime_…"

"Now this can't be good." The mage said, tucking his slim fingers under his chin thoughtfully, "Now what did the townspeople say about breaking the curse…?"

Off in the distance, another puppet's gears came to a screeching halt and Kurogane roared in a mixture of victory and aggravation. But how long would…?

Fai snapped his fingers loudly, a look of realization dawning on him. " _'In the arms of another- a show of great passion shall lift it.'_ Of course. A complicated riddle but sufficent. But this might not work out so well." At the terrified look from the other boy, he shook his head with a reassuring grin, "No, no, not like that. We can save Sakura-chan. Though I rather think that I prefer Kuro-pii had been in this situation with me." He shrugged. "It can't be helped. Now, Syaoran-kun, be sure you hold her tightly no matter what. We wouldn't want you dropping her."

Before the brown-haired teen could process any questions, Fai swooped in low, gripping faintly onto his upper arms as he placed a firm moist kiss over Syaoran's lips. Dark brown eyes slipped wide open at the sensation of a soft warm mouth embracing his. Two heart stopping moments passed before he sputtered in protest— and before Sakura turned back into a human, collapsing onto his chest ungracefully.

She squealed, jumping to her feet when she saw her companion flat out on the floor, "Ah! I am so sorry Syaoran-kun! I should have moved! Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine." His face began to burn noticeably red. Still on his back, Syaoran crossed his arms over his face, willing the blood to sink away from his cheeks as the princess gazed down at him extremely confused.

The blonde mage clapped, tilting his head and giving them both a overly cheery look. "The curse was broken! _Hyuuu_~! Shall we go help Daddy and go to the next world?"

-

-

-

_End._

* * *

_Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. As usual. I make no profit. But reviews. I like reviews. Mwahahaha._ _RANDOM FANSERVICE FOR EVERYBODY!_ _Do I really have to give you the references? Well, I will anyone who wants to know and couldn't figure it out: __**Pinocchio**__. I love fairytales. And Tsubasa is the perfect fandom to play with those types of crossovers. And I think I threw in a sort of __**Sleeping Beauty **__reference in there too with the kiss. I wrote this silly __**FaiSyaoran**__ for my little brother. He suggested it and I make him read my crack all the time so...why not? I am addicted to take challenges and I can't NOT take one…I have a problem. xP __**Reviews**__ please. I would very much like to know what everyone thought!_


End file.
